Which Family to call my own?
by Psycho Freak222
Summary: Full summary inside. Anna's mother is going to visit the shrine and doesnt know anything about yoh... YohXAnna
1. The Message

Shaman King- Which family to call my own  
  
Summary:2 years after the tournament, Anna recieves a message from Kino telling her her mother is going to the Asakura shrine. Anna's mother knows nothing about Yoh and Anna's engagment and she knows nothing of who she lives with. Anna worries over what her mother will expect of her. When her mother comes, what will she think of Yoh? When Anna is faced with a tough decision to stay with her mother or the man she loves, can a talk with Yoh's friends help her choose the right path?  
  
Chapter 1- The message  
  
Ring ring  
  
Manta: What was that?  
  
Anna: The phone, baka.  
  
Pirika: I'll get it.  
  
Pirika grabs the phone.  
  
Pirika: Hello? Hai. Hai hold on.  
  
Pirika covers the reciever.  
  
Pirika: Anna, it's for you.  
  
Anna stands and takes the phone from Pirika.  
  
Anna: Hai? Kino-sensai? Hai... Nani? ....Hai sensai.  
  
Anna looked down and hung up the phone.  
  
Yoh: Anna.....?  
  
Anna: ....Everyone needs to keep the house clean. No acceptions. Especially with you Horohoro. My... my mother is coming in 3 days. That means everyone has to help. Even me. She knows nothing about the people I live with and if she finds out I live with bakas like Horohoro I don't know what she'll do. I'm going to my room.  
  
Once Anna was put of sight, the conversations automatically began.  
  
Manta: Anna's mother?  
  
Yoh: Yeah. I've never seen her before. Anna hasn't ever seen much of her either. My grandma raised her.  
  
Pirika: Wow, I wonder what she'll expect of Anna. You know? A slob? A perfect girly girl? Maybe even a little girl. How are we to know?  
  
Horohoro: So I can't make a mess???  
  
All: NO!  
  
Ren: I don't see why we all have to be perfect for her mother.  
  
Jun: Ren, she doesn't know anything about her mother. She must be a nervous wreck right now.  
  
Lyserg: I thought she was Anna the unbreakable itako.  
  
Manta: Well she can't be so cold all the time. Trust me. I know.  
  
Tamao: Manta's right. Even Miss Anna needs to at least worry somtimes. I think she's built a wall around herself and it's slowly starting to crumble.  
  
Pirika: Maybe... someone should check up on her?  
  
Yoh: I will, just give her some time to think for a while. Anna needs her space.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Anna: Why is she coming here? What does she want from me? Where was she when I was little? Why did she leave me with Kino? Will she accept Yoh? What does she think I should be like? Does she have other plans for me? Does she have another fiancee for me?  
  
Knock knock  
  
Anna: Yeah?  
  
Yoh: Anna?  
  
Anna: Oh, hi Yoh...  
  
Yoh: Anna? Are you okay? Like... are you worried about seeimg your mom after so long?  
  
Anna: ......It's not that. It's just that I don't know why. After all this time, why now? What does she want from me? What will she think when she sees me?  
  
Yoh goes over and instictivly hugs Anna.  
  
Yoh: Everything will work out. Why worry about what you can't control?  
  
Anna sighed. He always said that, although it did help.  
  
Yoh: Don't worry about it Anna. You're perfect in all our eyes. If your mom doesn't think so then she has problems.  
  
Anna: Coming from someone I have an arranged marrage with, I don't know weather to honestly believe that.  
  
Yoh: Anna! Come on! If it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now. You're the best! I know you didn't just do that 'cause Grandma told you to. Besides, Manta, Silva and Tamao all told me about talking to you. You don't have to be so secretive Anna. You don't have to be strong all the time. Even when you are, I guess that's just part of what makes you Anna. I do... I do love you Anna. No matter what your mom thinks of you.  
  
Yoh turns to leave.  
  
Anna: Yoh,  
  
Yoh looks at her.  
  
Anna: ...thanks.  
  
Yoh: You're welcome Anna. 


	2. Arina Kyoyama's arrival

Disclaimer:No I don't own Shaman King, but whoever does is soooo lucky. If I owned Shaman King, Manta wouldn't be in it and neither would Ryu.  
  
This is Chapter 2!! I like where I'm going with this story. Yoh and Anna are my favorite Shaman King couple. I like Pirika Ren too but those are the only ones. Jeanne and Lyserg aren't bad but I hate the Ren Horohoro ones and the Hao Yoh and Manta Yoh and Spirit X Human ones. Unless it's Faust and Eliza. So on with Chapter 2! By the way, I use the spellings from Shonen Jump.  
  
means thought means noise  
  
Shaman King- Which family to call my own  
  
Chapter 2-Arina Kyoyama's arrival  
  
Anna woke three mornings later thinking about what Yoh had said.  
  
Anna: Maybe he's right...  
  
Yoh runs up.  
  
Yoh: Anna, Amidamamaru saw someone asking where our house is. Do you think that's her?  
  
Anna: I don't know. We'd best be ready.  
  
Yoh: Right. Hurry and get dressed Anna. I'll go get the others ready.  
  
Anna: Thanks, Yoh.  
  
Yoh: No problem.  
  
Knock knock  
  
Tamao: I'll get it!  
  
Yoh: No, Anna will.  
  
Anna knods and walks to the door. She takes a deep breath and opens it.  
  
Anna: Hello.  
  
Woman: Y-you are Anna?  
  
Anna: Yes. I am.  
  
Woman: ...Last time I saw you you were just a baby...  
  
Anna: Kino-sensai told me you would be arriving. Come inside.  
  
Woman: Thank you. Er- Anna? Who might you live with?  
  
Anna: Everyone is in the other room. Follow me.  
  
Anna led her mother into the next room. Everyone was talking and making commotion. Anna cleared her throat. No result.  
  
Anna: Would you bakas shut up for a minute?!  
  
The room went silent.  
  
Anna: This is Horohoro and his sister Pirika, Tamao, Manta, Lyserg, Ren and his sister Jun, Ryu and Yoh.  
  
Woman: Hello. I am Anna's mother, Arina Kyoyama.  
  
Pirika: So what brings you here Ms. Kyoyama?  
  
Arina: Actually I wanted to check up on Anna and meet her friends. I haven't seen her for a while and I've been so busy lately, I haven't gotten the time to do it sooner. Then there was the process of contacting her sensai and figuring out her whereabouts.  
  
Anna taps Arina on the shoulder and whispers in her ear to follow her.  
  
She leads her mother to her room.  
  
Anna: Those are my friends. All can see spirits.  
  
Arina: That's nice, dear. Now, question. Do you have a boyfriend yet?  
  
Anna: Er, why?  
  
Arina: I'm just curious about my little girl's situation with a relationship. That's all.  
  
Anna: Yoh.  
  
Arina: Hm?  
  
Anna: Yoh. He is my fiancee.  
  
Arina: Fiancee? You're engaged? That's wonderful, sweetie.  
  
Anna: Thanks...  
  
Arina: Anna, I'm sorry for leaving you with the Itako. I just couldn't take care of you and she knew what she was doing and assured me she would teach you to control your--  
  
Anna: Forget about it. I gained alot from Kino. She's the reason Yoh is my fiancee in the first place. I'm fine with it all. I just didn't know why.  
  
Arina: Actually, Anna... I was wondering if you would come live with me.... but since you've got all this, I wouldn't want to take it all away from you. But I'll let you decide. You are old enough after all... You do what you want, Anna.  
  
Anna sat there. Leave? Yoh and the others? But what about her mother, the mother she never got the chance to have.... Why did she have to pick between them?  
  
Anna: I-I'm going to go talk to Yoh now.  
  
Arina: Anna....  
  
Anna dashed out of her room and down the stairs. Her eyes started to water and she headed to the room where Yoh and his friends were.  
  
Anna: Yoh....  
  
Yoh turned to her and rushed up to her.  
  
Yoh: Anna? What's wrong? Did something happen?  
  
Anna pulled Yoh outside.  
  
Anna: She wants me to go live with her. She told me to choose but I could never leave you here. As much as I want to stay, she's my mother and I don't even know her. What if this is my only chance to spend any time with her? I don't know which is more importaint to me. I know you all need me here but... what about her? What if going with her means we'll have to break our engagment?  
  
Yoh: Anna..... I'm not going to try to make you stay, she is your mom. I would really like it if you stayed. You really do alot of good around here. You hold everything together. You're the one person I can't live without. If you go, make sure we keep in touch okay? I can send Amidamaru to be like a private messenger. I'll be fine with it unless you meet another guy. Then you gotta come back.  
  
Yoh gave her that goofy grin and she couldn't help but feel her spirites lifted.  
  
Anna: Thanks, Yoh. I'll think carefully.  
  
The next chapter is Yoh and Arina's talk.  
  
Thanks to all my readers I got out 2 chapters in 2 days! I'll most likely get another one out today but my boyfriend has a friend who he just found out died. He feels a little better now 'cause I made him laugh last night. My cousin is coming over later and my brother has his summer spanish lesson which I'll be in since he's a grade above me and I'll be ahead of every one else At 4:30 I gotta watch my shows and I have to fix my brothers computer. 


	3. Yoh and Arina's deal

Shaman King- Which family to call my own  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Shaman King, but I do own Arina. She's mine. I wish I owned Yoh.  
  
Chapter 3: Yoh and Arina's deal.  
  
The next day Yoh asked Arina to step outside with him.  
  
Arina: Yoh I'm not asking Anna to come with me to take her from you.  
  
Yoh: Yeah, I know that. But don't go talking to Anna today. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that Anna needs her space.  
  
Arina: I just want Anna to be happy with her surroundings.  
  
Yoh: Anna's perfect here. She's like the one in charge. She's the one that holds it all together. Anna. Not me. I may be the Shaman King but that's only because of Anna's training. If Anna wasn't here I'd be dead right now. Plus, what if she goes with you and one of my rivals goes after her? I won't be there to protect her. What if she's walking home from school and a gang jumps her? I walk home with Anna and Manta every day. If she goes with you, who is going to protect Anna? Don't get me wrong, Anna is the all-powerful somewhat fearless itako. She can beat the crap out of almost anyone.  
  
Arina: I'm sure Anna would make new friends and they could walk home with her.  
  
Yoh: It took Anna almost a year to trust my friends. You think she's just going to go and people will swarm around her asking to be her best bud? Please.... I've been there for Anna all my life. Every single day. Can you say that?  
  
Arina: ....No. No I can't.  
  
Yoh: I care about Anna. She's one of the most importaint people in my life. I love Anna, for everything she is. For the hard cold exterior and the normal girl on the inside. But you can't say that. Do you know why? Because you don't even know her. If you want Anna to stay with you, she has to stay there 3 days. When she comes back, if she tells me one thing she couldn't stand, or that anybody did something to her, she's staying. If she decides she wants to go, she'll go. Nobody can control Anna.  
  
Arina: I agree to your terms. I will speak with Anna and we will leave in the morning.  
  
Yoh knodded. He walked inside and up the stairs.  
  
Knock knock  
  
Voice: Yea?  
  
Yoh: It's me. Can I come in?  
  
Voice: Sure, why not?  
  
Yoh walked in.  
  
Yoh: Thanks, Anna.  
  
Anna: You wanted something?  
  
Yoh: You're leaving tomorrow. You are going to spend 3 days with her and that can help you base your decision. Your mom and me talked. We made an agreement. If anything at all happens to you, you're coming home. If you talk to your mom.... uh, tell her I said gomen for kinda yelling at her before.  
  
Anna: You got mad?  
  
Yoh: Hai. Gomen.  
  
Anna: Did you get mad because she wanted me to leave?  
  
Yoh: No. I got mad because she thinks you can start your life all over in the blink of an eye.  
  
Anna: Yoh...  
  
Anna stopped and went back to her normal tone.  
  
Anna: Make sure those baka friends of yours don't mess up my house while I'm gone. If I come back to find that they have been neglecting their chores or you your training you will be sorry.  
  
Yoh laughed  
  
Yoh: Hai, Anna.  
  
The next day Anna loaded up her things and went outside where her friends were all waiting to say good-bye. They all waited in a line. First was Ryu.  
  
Ryu: Sniff B-boss Anna, I will make sure your house remains sparkling clean until you return. I will make sure your fiancee is well fed.  
  
Anna: Good.  
  
Next was Pirika.  
  
Pirika: Have fun, Anna. I'll try to keep Horohoro either out of trouble or out of the house.  
  
Pirika hugged Anna gently.  
  
Tamao: Miss Anna, don't be gone too long okay? The house will fall apart.  
  
Tamao hugged Anna as well.  
  
Anna: Sure Tamao. It's only 3 days.  
  
Next was Jun.  
  
Jun: Anna, I think it's good that you get to break away from all this for a while. Don't worry about the house. It'll be fine.  
  
Jun hugged Anna too.  
  
Now for Horohoro.  
  
Horohoro: Anna! Stay as long as you want. Don't rush to hurry back! Have a safe trip!!!  
  
Horohoro tried to hug Anna but she gave him her legendary left. Anna's mom was shocked.  
  
Manta: OoooOoo the legendary left. I feel sorry for you Horohoro.  
  
Anna: Baka. Don't even try to touch me.  
  
Anna: Manta, Make sure Yoh doesn't fall behind on his school work and If he neglects his training I'm holding you responsible.  
  
Manta: Y-yes Anna.  
  
Yoh is looking at his feet.  
  
Anna: Yoh.  
  
Yoh: Bye, Anna. If anything happens to you tell me okay?  
  
Anna: Okay, Yoh.  
  
Anna stood in front of him and then she gave him a hug.  
  
Anna grabbed her bags and they left.  
  
Next Chapter introduces..... da da da! Hao!!! Yeah, you can bet Anna's mom can't wait to be related to that pyromaniac.  
  
Thanks to all my little peoples reading my story! Next chapter will be out later today!!!  
  
Crowd: Yay  
  
R&R everyone!!! It make's me go faster!!!  
  
Not that I really need to but  
  
It'll make me do longer chapters!!!!!  
  
Lol, Bye! 


	4. Anna's visit

Arina and Anna arrived at the Kyoyama house. It was okay... nothing like Anna's house in Funbari with Yoh...

They went inside. Anna went into her room and started to unpack.

Anna put a picture of Yoh's friends on the dresser. She put away her clothes and put on a clean black dress. She tied on her 1080 beads and her red bandanna.

"Anna, you want to go to get something to eat?" Arina asked.

"Sure...." Anna mumbled. She went with her mom to some town. They got some icecreams. They sat eating peacefully until Anna heard that voice.....

"Anna-chan!!!!!" 'Oh god please... not now...' Anna prayed silently.

"Heyyyyyy! What's up? Who's she? Where's my brother? How are you?" Hao asked with a smile.

"Nothing. She's my mother. Yoh is at home. I'm.... the same as useual. Why do you insist on bothering me? I shouldn't have to put up with a pyromaniac brother-in-law until _after _I get married, Hao."

"Aww, don't be so rude, Anna-chan! Hello, Anna-chan's mother."

"H-hello.... "

"Mother, this is Yoh's evi-- twin, Hao. Please ignore him by any means possible."

"Now Anna, that's not nice." Hao pouted.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Go find something to burn and leave me alone. Stay away from my house and don't attack Yoh _or_ his friends."

Hao looks a bit pissed.

"Anna...." he warned. Anna slapped him and left, her mother trailing behind.

Arina took Anna to the local Mall. People stared at Anna and whispered.

"She looks wierd." "How does she keep a straight face like that?" "Look how skinny she is!" "What on _Earth _is she wearing?" "Where is she from? She's so odd..." "She's creepy." "I wouldn't be her friend. It would completely distroy my social stats." "She just got here and she already has a bad rep."

Anna ignored them and went into a store.

She picked up a small case and a box. She went to the cash register. She payed and met her mom outside the store.

They went home.

Anna watched her shows and got bored so she went into her room and opened her packages. A compact disc player and a CD. The headphones were small, not huge like Yoh's the ear speakers were red and the peice that wrapped around her head was black. She put in the CD and lay on the bed, listening to the music. She had just grabbed a CD not caring what it was.

It was some band called Dark Chaos... (That's my band, I OWN IT)

It was okay... She fell asleep.

The other 2 days went the same. Boring. People whispered and gossiped about Anna but she didn't care.

It was finally time for Anna to go home.

The moment Anna and Arina pulled up, everyone instaintly appeared on the lawn.

"ANNA!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone cheered. Even Ren.

People hugged Anna from all directions. Especially Yoh.

"How was it? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing special. My mother met Hao, you can bet she liked him. It was kinda boring. I didn't have all you guys to boss around. Have you all done your work?"

"Yes Anna." They replied.

"Good." Anna smiled. She SMILED.

"Did you pick yet?" Horohoro asked.

"I'm not sure..." Anna said.

"You've got plenty of time." Jun smiled.

"Boss Anna, for your return, we shall have a feast!" Ryu exclaimed.

Sorry for the short chapter! I had to update qickly so sorry. Next chapter I have Anna talking to Yoh friends. Ja ne!


End file.
